Virus
by Redzik
Summary: He just had to go and mess everything up, leaving the state in chaos. Didn't that bastard know that people had lives to live? That they had to go to work they may or may not like, suffer in school or just want to spend their free day lazing in front of TV? But noo, Omegas were supposed to be at Alpha's beck and call sex-toys. Say what? Ever heard about civilization progress! AU


Gift for glitteruswarlock in Sterek Haven Secret Santa on Tumblr.

This is my first fic in Alpha/Beta/Omega Verse. Although I read some fics in this universe before, I never imagined myself to write something like that.  
>Just some things to clear things up: the fic is mostly canon-compliant, where supernatural world is still a secret, and Stiles and Derek never met. Werewolves have their pack hierarchy and it not necessarily depends on their AB/O orientation. Also there is Scott, an omega werewolf with Beta orientation. Erica and Cora, both beta werewolves with Omega orientation.

Thanks to my beta, Amie, for inspiring me and putting up with me.  
>If there are any mistakes, they are my own.<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Wolf and it's characters.

* * *

><p>This was going to end in disaster, he could tell.<p>

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I can't make it," Scott sounded mightily apologetic after he finally deigned to pick up. "Will you be alright on your own this one time?"

Stiles tried to calm his breathing. He was already stressed out by what was coming and the absence of his best friend wasn't helping with his anxiety levels. His dad had a double shift, so he couldn't go with him and Scott was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. "Yeah," Stiles answered, his grip on the phone tightening. "Yeah. See you later, Scott," Stiles ended the call and pocketed his phone with shaking fingers. He tried to take calm, deep breaths as his growing panic was further fueled by the emotions raising to the surface. However it didn't help.

About two weeks ago some fucking asshole, who postulated on bringing back the natural order of things, released a virus in California, that canceled the effects of all the suppressants the Omegas took for their heats. The state went into chaos. Infected Omegas went into intense heats. Often landing them in hospital in the intensive care. The ones lucky enough (or not, depending on how you look at it) to have the heat recently were having problems with their heightened to extreme levels emotions. It led to several deaths by suicide and murders committed by Omegas who gone mad. The treatment was discovered a few days later. The shot helping to balance emotion levels and ease the burn of the heats. However it took eighteen days of taking a one shot per day to completely clean the effects of the virus.

Stiles had the doubtful luck to end his heat a few days before the attack, so the virus messed up with his emotions.

And Stiles loathed being in hospital. It brought the memories of the last days of his mother's life and her death. To top it, he had a deep fear of needles since he could remember.

"I can do this," Stiles murmured to himself, fighting the panic that threatened to choke him. His whole body was shaking already. "I can," the teen repeated firmly.

"Mr. Stilinski?" a nurse, who was in charge of injections that day walked out of the room, looking around the corridor for her next victim.

Stiles' hard gathered resolve melted immediately as the terror took over and he ran away.

By the time he made to the exit he couldn't breathe, barely keeping himself upright. He threw himself at the doors, the urge to leave this cursed place propelling him forward despite his body need for oxygen. His vision darkened. Just a few seconds... Unexpectedly he was met with a brick wall. A brick wall which was warm and moving and growling lowly. Stiles let out a sob and wrapped his arms around the werewolf. He was safe now. Scott wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Derek tensed as the Omega boy suddenly grabbed at him in desperation. He smelled of terror and pain and vaguely familiar and his heart was beating so fast it was a miracle the teen hadn't had a heart attack yet. Derek tried to dislodge this unwanted limpet, but the Omega just clung to him tighter making tiny, broken noises whenever he tried to move away. And those whimpers. God. Derek's heart clenched and he had to fight the urge to wrap himself around the boy protectively. Instead he ran his hands up and down Omega arms soothingly. The teen was shaking and gasping for breath.

"Shit," Derek cursed, placing one of his hands on boy's back and rubbing in gentle circles. "Come on, you need to calm down and breathe." The werewolf looked around, hoping for someone to stake a claim on this Omega and be more of a help than he could be. He barely knew what to do. His sister, Cora, had a few panic attacks when this mess started and they got through them somehow, super healing helping a great deal. But with humans it was another matter.

There was a few people glancing at them curiously. One of them even proved to be useful and walked to the nurse station, pointing at the pair by the door. Two security guards were already making their way over to Derek, obviously preparing to deal with what they thought was a feral Omega. Derek felt his hackles raise.

"Everything alright, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Obviously not," Derek answered, pulling the boy closer to his body and taking deep, deliberate breaths in the hopes the panicking Omega will catch on and match them.

"Please, remain calm," the security guard was saying as he and his partner took positions: one on the left, second on the right side of Derek, "we'll get him off of you in no time."

"He's not hurting me," Derek growled. The 'you idiots' heavily implied at the end of that statement.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, a nurse ran up to the werewolf and the teen clinging to him. She had a dark, curly hair and also smelled familiar.

"Stiles!" she called and tried to look around Derek's shoulder at boy's face, making note of the state he was in.

She didn't try to touch any of them though and Derek relaxed slightly. "You," the nurse pointed at the guards, "back away. You're making it worse. And you," she looked at Derek. "You need to calm him down."

"I don't know what to do," the werewolf gritted out.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," the nurse smiled. "Stiles, try to match your breathing to his, okay?"

They stood there for what felt like forever, but might actually be about ten minutes, while the boy slowly calmed down. The nurse gave some instructions or encouragement now and then, calm and collected, but Derek picked up on her rising anger. Was she mad at him? She obviously knew the Omega clinging to him. Did she thought the werewolf did something? It was Derek, who was unwilling participant in this. Well, at the beginning at least. The teen felt good in his arms. Like he belonged. And his smell, now that it wasn't filled with fear, was intoxicating.

The boy moved slightly, loosening his hold and Derek pulled away from his musings. He looked down into amber eyes blinking at him in confusion.

"You're not Scott," the Omega observed. Ah, so that's why they smelled familiar. Scott was a wayward omega werewolf, who didn't want Derek's help after he was turned and also refused to help with the crazy alpha, who turned him. Nothing Derek had said changed his mind, so he kept his distance, only checking in once in a while and after Derek's crazy uncle was dealt with, the young werewolf cut all the ties. Frankly, Derek was surprised Scott was still alive.

"I'm Derek," the werewolf replied. "How are you feeling?"

Stiles flushed, his scent flooding with embarrassment, but he didn't pull away, "I'm better, thank you."

"Stiles," the nurse got their attention. "Did you had your shot?"

Aaaand they went back to clinging.

"No," the teen mumbled, his heartbeat and breathing picking up again.

"Hey, do you want me to go with you?" Derek's mouth moved without his permission. He really didn't need to be involved more than he already was. However he figured it was worth it as he received surprised but grateful looks from the Omega and the nurse.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically and the nurse smiled. She directed them to a private room and left to prepare the injection.

Derek sat on the bed and after some deliberation the teen crawled into his lap, burying his face in Derek's neck, whimpering in distress.

"You'll be okay," the werewolf soothed. "It'll make you feel better in the long run."

"But why it have to be a shot?" Stiles whined. "I hate needles."

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "It sucks."

"Okay, Stiles," the nurse walked in, closing the door behind her. "Let's get it over it so you can go home. Give me your arm."

The teen shook his head and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

"Hey, it's okay," the werewolf rubbed his back with one hand, while with the other removed one arm from around his neck gently. Stiles allowed the manhandling, not moving an inch himself. The nurse smiled at Derek in thanks and carefully pulled the sleeve of the shirt up. When the elbow was revealed, Derek saw the five marks from the latest injections on the inside. They were purple pinpricks, probably still sore. Why they didn't get the other arm to do that?

"You look like a junkie," Derek commented, making the boy chuckle. He slid his hand lightly under the exposed elbow to support the arm. He rubbed with his thumb gently the skin under his fingers and Stiles practically melted into him. The nurse swiped a cotton swab on the spot for the shot and made an injection. Derek observed her closely, so in the moment the needle touched the skin he started pulling the slight pain away; the black lines on his hand concealed by his sleeve and Omega's arm.

"All done," she announced.

Stiles' head shoot up at that. He looked in confusion at her, at his arm, at Derek's hand still holding his elbow. Derek watched as the confusion cleared into realization, though he had no idea what the teen had realized. Then Stiles' gaze fell on Derek, eyes wide and filled with admiration.

"Dude," the boy beamed at him and Derek felt a little dazed. "You're awesome. Even Scott didn't do that for me."

"It's nothing. I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you," Stiles leaned in and gave him a hug. Not a desperate clinging from earlier. A real, warm, affectionate hug. Derek basked in it for a moment, and then he remembered why he came in in the first place.

"Shit," he cursed, gently extracting himself from the Omega. "I have to go. My sister is waiting for me."

"Oh," Stiles was clearly disappointed. "Of course. Okay. No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of this. I'm not usually like that, but with that virus... and I hate hospitals-"

"It's fine," Derek interrupted him. "My sister and friend have similar situation. It was nice meeting you," he nodded to the nurse. "And you. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay," Stiles smiled. Derek waved and left, hurrying to where he was supposed to meet with Cora. As he walked away his super hearing picked up the nurse questioning Stiles about her son and why he wasn't with him like he was supposed to. Derek smiled. Maybe he'll start to come with Cora and Erica more often. Especially when he wouldn't need to worry about the angry nurse to get him now.

* * *

><p>Scott felt guilty. Technically he knew Stiles was having a hard time with this whole virus mess. The couple of times he was with him at hospital for his injections he seemed fine, considering. A little nervous, yes, and clingy, but nothing that suggested the full blown panic attack that happened, when Scott decided, that hanging out with Allison was more important than sacrificing ten minutes of his time for his best friend. Boy, how his mother was mad at him. And the Sheriff was giving him disappointed looks whenever he saw him. However that didn't even compare to the shock he had, when he climbed through the window of Stiles' bedroom with metaphorical tail between his legs to apologize. Stiles was bathed in the scent of another wolf. Another wolf, who was also an alpha. Scott was torn between whining in distress at the blatant show of claiming by higher ranking werewolf and possessively removing the scent from his pack member, his brother, whom he should be there to protect. So yes, Scott was very guilty. So guilty, he found himself chasing after very hyper Stiles across the hospital a few days later.<p>

Quite suddenly it was discovered, that the treatment could have a side effect. All of that mix of chemicals the Omegas were on might in some cases cause the Omegas to act as if they were under influence. The phase was supposed to come in about half the treatment and last from one to three days.

Scott was in the second day of Stiles-watching, having no sleep through the night as Stiles just had to constantly investigate each noise, each interesting looking object or talk at people about random things. He sighed tiredly, rubbing at his eyes briefly and looked around for his charge. Stiles was here a second ago, dammit! He hurried as he heard a very enthusiastic shout of "Derek!" followed by a harassed grunt. Scott rounded the corner and stopped short at the sight, joining a few people present in their gawking.

Derek Hale was standing in the middle of the corridor, a blond girl riding piggyback on his back and Stiles wriggling to arrange his lanky body in similar manner up his front. The teen whined, when he wasn't entirely successful and the alpha werewolf sighed to the ceiling, helping him back up. The blond girl giggled and moved slightly so Stiles could achieve his goal.

"Hi!" she chirped, when they were both settled. "I'm Erica."

Stiles blinked at her in confusion, but then he smiled drunkenly at her, "Hi, I'm Stiles."

"I know," Erica grinned. "Derek told us all about you."

"Oh really?" And they went on with their own bizarre conversation, that only people high on drugs could have had any hope of understanding.

The alpha werewolf sighed and his nose twitched as he apparently smelled Scott's scent, the young werewolf took care and time to leave on his best friend. Scott couldn't stop the smug smirk forming on his lips as Derek caught his eyes across the corridor.

"Derek," Scott greeted, walking up to them and strategizing how to detach Stiles from the werewolf.

"Scott," Derek nodded back.

"Oh, you know each other?" Stiles suddenly was interested in their interaction and trumped over all of Scott's plans of keeping Derek away from him in truly Stiles' fashion: talking. "Scott, buddy, my friend, best bro, brother in all but blood, you can't keep things like that from me."

"It wasn't that important," Scott shrugged.

"Wasn't important!" Stiles shouted and Derek flinched. "Sorry, sorry," the teen lowered his voice and patted Derek on the head apologetically.

The alpha werewolf sighed, "Okay, enough. Off. Both of you. You're killing my back."

"No," Erica pouted.

"No," Stiles was right behind her, blinking up his brown, doe eyes at Derek pleadingly.

Scott was prepared to deal with waterworks the one upset Stiles Stilinski could turn on those days. Because Derek was an alpha werewolf. Strong and stubborn and an asshole. So there was no way in hell he'll cave. None.

Derek sighed again and moved slowly in the direction of the rooms used for treating the Omegas, leaving Scott behind with his jaw dropped to the floor in shock.

In a few minutes they were settled in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Derek with two Omegas cuddled up to him from either side. Scott on the opposite side, silently fuming. Erica was humming silently some song, content to just sit there and wait for her turn. Stiles on the other hand never could sit still. It happened gradually. First a brush of hand here and there. Then inching his head one way or the other. Soon Stiles was full on rubbing his face into Derek's shoulders, neck and chest. Derek had to fight to stay still and not rub himself all over the boy in return. Scott could tell he wanted to and he didn't like it one bit.

"Stiles, stop. You can't do that to people," Scott stood up and loomed over the other teen with a frown. "Stiles, are you listening to me? Stop scenting him!"

"Nooo," the Omega protested. "I'm keeping him."

Derek suddenly had to fight the burst of possessiveness that overtook him, so he didn't react as the younger werewolf yanked Stiles up and away from him.

Scott leaned in close to Derek and hissed, looking quickly around, "Dude, put those eyes away!"

Derek blinked, red fading from his eyes. He frowned worriedly. Had he scared Stiles? No. He wasn't even looking at him. "Stiles?"

Scott glanced at his best friend and did a double take. The Omega was staring at him, with wide, filled with hurt eyes, brimming with tears. If Scott didn't feel like a complete asshole before, he definitely felt like one now.

"Stiles," the young werewolf started, but Stiles pulled away from him and stalked away, slumping into an empty chair a few meters away.

The next few minutes were tense and awkward. Scott paced, wracking his brain for a way to fix the situation. Derek glared at him and Stiles sat dejectedly away from them, sniffing occasionally. Finally Scott dropped back into his chair and groaned into his hands.

"I don't know why I did that," he admitted.

"Jealousy," Erica singsonged.

"Huh?"

"It means you need to learn to share," she elaborated. "You can't keep him all to yourself, while you yourself go off with that Argent girl. So selfish."

"I knew you were faking it," Derek grumbled, while Scott gaped.

"I wasn't," Erica grinned. "It passed a few minutes ago. Super healing helps at least with that stupid phase. And, hmm, where is he going?"

Both male werewolves looked at Stiles, who stood and walked to the vending machine at the end of the corridor. He fumbled for a minute there and came victorious with some candy, which he immediately started munching happily. Apparently in a much better mood Stiles looked around for something to do. Scott was already walking towards him, dreading yet another chase through hospital.

"Hi," a boy about their age sidled up to Stiles. Scott was still too far away to reach them, but he could hear them just fine and hurried his steps.

"Hi," Stiles smiled at the stranger. "What's up?"

"I was thinking," the boy grinned, inching closer to the Omega. "If you need an Alpha to cuddle with you, while you wait..." he trailed off suggestively.

Stiles' smile froze and he backed away, "N-no, thanks. I'll just go back," he waved at Scott, who was just a few steps away from them now, "to my friends. Bye!"

Scott glared at the stranger as Stiles walked past him and turned to follow him. His friend didn't stop until he was buried under Derek's arm, shaking, the alpha werewolf shushing him softly.

"I hate this," the Omega cried.

"Yeah," Derek agreed.

Stiles looked up at him, tears streaming from his eyes, "I want to go out with you. Can I go out with you?"

Derek smiled down at him, gently nuzzling top of his head a little, "How about this? When this mess end we'll go out and get to know each other properly?"

"Okay," the teen buried himself again.

Scott sighed in defeat and surrendered to the inevitable. He dropped to the chair next to Stiles and draped himself across his back, offering comfort. Even Erica leaned across Derek's chest and took Stiles' hand in hers. It felt good. Like home. Like family. Like pack.

* * *

><p>Days went by, they meet with Derek and his pack almost every other day. They talked, they bonded. When Scott couldn't be at hospital he always made sure Derek will be there. Even the Sheriff wasn't surprised at his presence anymore. He just watched fondly as Derek divided his attention between Omegas under his protection. Never restricting them, as other Alphas tended to do in this situation. Always attentive to their moods and needs. Yes, his son was in good hands. He'll just need to threaten Derek with his gun when they finally get to dating.<p> 


End file.
